New Ninja
by Ami and Reichi
Summary: A new girl named Amaya my made up charactercomes to Konoha in order to become a ninja. She finds out she must attend the loccal school in order to do so! Couples are AmayaSasuke, NejiTen, NaruSaku, InoShika..... yee! yee by Ami
1. Chapter 1

New Ninja-Chapter 1-Amaya

**Author's Note: **This is the beginning… yeah. It starts out with the main character jumping on trees through the forest. Note: This was written by Reichi, however I, Ami, shall be typing it, so you can blame any misspellings on me.

-Thump- -Thump- -Thump- "Uwaaa!" _Dang, that hurt!_ -Sigh- "Where the heck is Konoha!" The 13-year-old's voice echoed about the forest.

--•--

"Hey Shikamaru! Did you hear that?" the blue-eyed blond girl questioned.

"No, Ino, stop being troublesome."

"Troublesome! I'm stuck with Mr. Lazy and Fatso, and you're calling me troublesome?"

"Did you just," -twitch-, "call me," -twitch-, "FAT? I am pleasingly plump!"

"What a drag… Ino if it will make you be quiet, we can go check out that noise."

"Really?" Ino stopped running away from Choji.

"Yeah, besides your so cute… I mean so loud." _That was close!_

"OK! Let's go!" Ino gave a peace sign.

--•--

"Uunnn…" _That fall hurt! I think I almost split my head open. I'll just lay here for a while. But I can't go to sleep…_ -Zzz…-

--•--

"Is she dead?"

"Maybe she has some food!"

"Everything is so troublesome."

-Mmm- The girl, Amaya, had started to wake up.

"Eh! Who the heck are you?" Amaya asks. _Did I get captured? Why are there red swirls on the fat kid's cheeks?_ "Swirls?" is all that comes out.

"Shikamaru, carry her back to Konoha and I'll go ahead to set things up!"

"What about me?" Choji asks.

"Uhh, you can go eat or something!"

--•--

END


	2. Chapter 2

New Ninja-Chapter 2-Konoha

**Author's Note:** Yay second chapter! It shouldn't take too long to write chapters… I hope. I'm also trying to be more descripitve! If the chapters stink I blame it on my lack of sleep or the fact I do a lot of this during school! Note: This was written by Reichi, however I, Ami, shall be typing it, so you can blame any misspellings on me.

--Shikamaru and Amaya were on their way to Konoha, Shikamaru is carrying Amaya.

"Okay, I have a couple of questions," Amaya stated to the lazy teen.

"Shoot," he said.

"Who are you and where are you from?"  
"I'm Shikamaru, a ninja chuunin (sp?) from Konohagakaru village."

"Who were those other kids you were with?"

"The blonde is Yamanaka Ino and the plump one is Akimichi Choji," he explained.

"Ok, here we are! Konoha," Shikamaru told Amaya.

_What a nice village. It's so much different than Kirigakure._ (Mist village?) Amaya watched a family in the park play on the swings. Some young children ran right in front of her while playing ninja. _This will be a VERY nice place to stay._ Amaya thought… Suddenly, the smell of ramen filled her nose and she felt it getting stronger.

"Oi, Shikamaru-san, can you smell th--," Amaya was tackled to the ground by a blond-haired boy that looked to be her age.

"Look! It's the girl Ino told us about!" the boy said in a rather obnoxious voice.

"NARUTO! Get off her NOW!" A pink haired girl charged forward and hit Naruto in the head.

"But Sakura-chan," the blonde exclaimed while a bump was forming on his head. "I haven't met anyone new in a long time!"

"Pff, yeah right! All you care about is getting out of training for a few minutes!" the pink person yelled.

"Ehehe, you can get off me now," Amaya said awkwardly trying to sit up. But the boy called Naruto just wouldn't shut up and was saying something about ramen. "Get the heck off me!" Amaya roared. Naruto jumped off of her as if his life depended on it. Chances were, it probably did.

"Sorry about the baka over there," the pink haired girl apologized. "He's a little—Naruto, don't you dare touch that you baka ise-ibi!" (Baka ise-ibi stupid lobster)

_This is… awkward. Is anyone here normal? Not that I'm normal…_

"Well while we're all still sane, why don't we go meet up with Ino?" Shikamaru suggested. As soon as he finished his sentence, a boy with cold, onyx eyes and raven hair strutted up to where pink hair and orangey (Don't ya just love the nicknames?) were fighting… well more like the Sakura bonking Naruto on the head several times.

"Dope, stop fighting," the boy said cooly. "Shikamaru, who's the new girl?"  
"Her? Oh she's some girl we found in the forest," (Typer's Note: --') Shikamaru said.

"Ahem," Amaya cleared her throat. "I would appreciate it if someone would tell me what the heck is going on!"

"Hn," Sasuke said. (I had to make him say "Hn,"!)

"My, what a wonderfully detailed statement that was," Amaya said sarcastically and then turned to Shikamaru.

_She's definitely not going to be a fan girl. _The raven haired boy was slightly impressed.

"Is there any ninja team I can join here? That's the whole reason I tried to come here in the first place," Amaya explained.

"Yea," Shikamaru thought for a minute, "But you have to attend the local school on the Hokage's orders.

"What? I came here to fight, not to be killed with schoolwork!" Amaya explaimed.

"It sounds dull, but school isn't actually that bad!" Everyone whirled around to face pinky save for raven hair who was muttering something about her being a geek. "Oh crud! I forgot to introduce myself properly!" pinky exclaimed. (I got tired of writing pink haired girl --) "I'm Haruno Sakura, the blonde baka is Uzumaki Naruto, and the ice-cube is Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura announced. They seemed like a rather …. Interesting group of people.

"Are you a ninja team or something?" Amaya asked, slightly excited.

"Unfortunately," Sasuke muttered.

"Hmph! That Sasuke is always so cold!" Naruto yelled. "He barely acknolodges any of us at school!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Naruto, you're one of Sasuke's best friends! He ignores everyone EXCEPT you, Neji, and sometimes Shikamaru."

"So what?" the blonde shrugged, "I was just standing up for the rest of you."

"I'm back!" a familiar high-pitched voice exclaimed.

_That must be that one Ino girl Shikamaru-san told me about._

I've got good news!" Ino exclaimed. "I found a place for— what was your name?"

"Yoru Amaya," Amaya answers. (duh)

"Oh right, well I found a place for you to stay Amaya!"

--•--

END

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry, but the chapters may be kind of short for a while! But I need a good middle school name! So if anybody is actually reading this then help! You may flame as much as you want! I just want a review! I will post a short desciption of what Amaya looks like in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

New Ninja-Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I am thinking about changing the pairings to NaruSaku or just taking out NaruHina and SakuLee. Review and tell me what I should do! Oh, and sorry about OOC. Note: This was written by Reichi, however I, Ami, shall be typing it, so you can blame any misspellings on me.

Amaya Bio:

Name: Amaya Yoru

Age: 13 years old

Hair: Straight with a very slight wave, dirty blonde (almost brown)

Eyes: Grey/light blue

Height: About 4' 11" (All the boys are taller than her)

Clothes: Use your imagination (Ami:-.-')

Crush: She thinks boys are retarded (so far)

Label: She doesn't like labels but she would be a tomboy

"You get to room with me and Tenten!" Ino exclaimed. Crickets.

"Who's Tenten?" Amaya broke the silence.

"She's an awesome ninja chick!" Ino exclaimed once again. Silence. More Silence.

"Okay… well can you take me there?" Amaya asked.

"Sure, lets go!" Ino dragged Amaya away. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru stood there and stared at eachother.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled and stalked away.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, "Bye Naruto-baka!"  
"Bye, Teme!" Naruto shouted. "Bye Sakura-chan!"  
"Hn," came Sasuke's reply. When he was walking home, Sasuke started thinking about the strange girl he met. _She looked straight into my eyes and she didn't even blush or drool!_ Sasuke was mildly impressed. It was hard to get Sasuke to even glance at you, much less think about you.

--•--

"This is a pretty nice place you got," Amaya said as she examined the house.

Ino was frantically jumping up and down saying, "We are gonna have SO much fun!" which was creeping Amaya out. (Ami:Right now, Ino's acting like Reichi on sugar at 2:00 in the morning… I would know.)

"Hey Ino, shut up before I- Who's that?" A girl with brown hair in panda buns walked in the room.

"This is Amaya!" Ino yelled with excitement, "And this is Tenten!" she told Amaya.

Amaya was afraid a certain blonde –Cough- Ino –Cough- was on happy pills. Ino continued to bounce around and help Amaya get her room ready. _This is going to be a long night._ Amaya thought.

--•--

"Amaya, haiyaku!" (Ami:Muahahaha! I have changed it to Japanese! -.-' It means hurry up…) Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. Amaya fell out of bed and got untagled from her covers and ran down stairs to where Ino was screaming.

"What is it?" Amaya asked groggily.

"It's horrible!" Ino sounded scared. "You… have nothing to wear!" BUM BUM BUM! Evil theme music played in the background. "We must go to the mall RIGHT NOW!" Amaya sweat dropped.

"Uh Ino, I really don't need any…" Amaya explained, "And I don't have any money but"

"I don't wanna hear any buts! So you get your butt outside and I'll go find Tenten." With that, Amaya marched into the front yard and sat down in the grass.

_What an… interesting room mate I have._ A few minutes later Ino and a sleepy Tenten walked out the door.

"Okay girls!" Ino happily exclaimed. "It's Saturday and we are gonna have a shopping spree!"

"Woo. Hoo," Amaya said sarcastically. Ino grabbed Amaya and Tenten's arms and sprinted to the mall.

"I called Sakura," Ino announced when they arrived at the mall. "She's here so we might see her!" The girls walked around the mall until Ino saw –BUM BUM BUM- Limited Too! Screams could be heard in the distance.

"There is no way in heck I am going in there!" Amaya and Tenten said in unison.

"Awe, it's not THAT bad!" Ino then succeded in dragging Tenten and Amaya in the –cough- evil store of doom –cough-. "You two are staying in here or else!"

"Or else what?"  
"I'll call you guys Ten-chan and Ya-chan!"

"The horror!" Tenten and Amaya shrieked.

--•--

Of course Ino had to threaten the two tomboys several times, but they still had fun. "Amaya, this skirt is going to look so cute on you," Ino said.

"Yeah, whatever…" Amaya mumbled.

"Oh look!" Ino waved. "It's Sakura! Over here forehead girl!"  
"I know, I'm not blind, Ino you piglet," Sakura said. "By the way, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke are coming over here."

"Ino has a HUGE crush on Shikamaru," Tenten whispered to Amaya.

"I do not!" Ino blushed.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't."

"Hi guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Yo."

"What a drag."

"Hn."

"Do you wanna hang out?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke said, "I don't want to be around these freaks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amaya challenged.

"You're a freak."

"You're going down, Uchiha!" Amaya dove at Sasuke. Unfortunatly for Sasuke, Amaya was strong. Very strong.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Sasuke yelled as he was trying to fend off Amaya. It was rather entertaining sight to see a slightly short girl attacking a 5' 5" boy. Amaya then bit Sasuke's arm, which started bleeding.

"Are you a vampire?" Sasuke exclaimed when he managed to push Amaya off.

"Of course not you retard. If I was a vampire, I would have bitten your neck!"

"Dang, you have sharp teeth."

"You have a bucket head."

"Vampire!"

"Wimp!"

"Dumb blonde!" Sasuke made a mistake. A BIG mistake.

"I HAVE SLIGHTLY BROWN HAIR!" Amaya roared. She lunged at Sasuke (again). She was in a blind fury and her friends had to restrain her. Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off.

"Freak." Sasuke smirked.

"ROOOAAAR!" Amaya yelled. _I'll kill him and then I'll throw his body out a window!_ Amaya thought.

_She'll be fun to mess with… Muhuhahahaaa!_ Sasuke thought while walking away.

--•--

END

**Author's Note:** Hehe this was a weird chapter… It didn't take too long to come out. Review or I shall haunt your dreams forever! If any has any suggestions then please tell me. . There haven't been any disclaimers because… I am Masashi Kishimoto!

Police:You are under arrest!  
Reichi:NOOO! I was just kidding!


	4. Chapter 4

New Ninja-Chapter 4-What the heck, school? 

**Author's Note:** Yo! I'm back! I have been reeeaaaly busy in school so that's why I took a while. In this story we are just gonna pretend Itachi didn't kill Sasuke's family. I'm writing this in science, LOL. Last thing, this will be a NaruSaku (Ami: Screams bloody murder because she can't believe she typed that without saying 'boo' infront of it.) fic now. But there won't be much NaruSaku, so yea. Note: This was written by Reichi, however I, Ami, shall be typing it, so you can blame any misspellings on me.

-Snore- _I love sleep._ –Snore- _I could sleep forever._ –Snore- _I-- _Amaya's thoughts were interupted by Ino trying to wake her up… again.

"Amaya-baka!" Ino yelled, "Get up!" Amaya struggled to get up and change into some day-clothes. "Not normal clothes! Your uniform!" Amaya stopped for a moment and blinked in confusion. She then turned to the sailor fuku (the typical Japanese school girl uniform you see in most animes/mangas) laying on her bed.

"Uniform? I'm going to school?" Amaya questioned.

Ino slapped her forehead, "Why else would you need a uniform?" Amaya again stared at the uniform. _Man, that skirt is short! If I bend over people might see my… eww._ She quickly put the uniform on and added a long jacket.

"Why are you wearing a jacket? It's summer," Tenten asked when Amaya came down with Ino.

"I hate this retarded skirt!" Amaya yelled loudly.

"Ok…" Tenten said while walking out the door. On the way to Fire Shadow Middle School (Reichi: Sorry if the name stinks. I'm not very good at that.) the three girls talked about school.

"I am sooo excited," Ino said, "This year is gonna be awesome with you Amaya!" They walked, and walked, and walked until they reached the school.

--●--

Author's note: Okay, I am stopping the chapter for a minute. There are some things you need to know.

Sasuke will be very OOC sometimes. I don't like him so I must make him different!

OOC means Out Of Character (It took me a little while to figure out.)

This won't focus on being a ninja much, mainly school stuff.

Back to the story!

--●--

"Let's see." Amaya held up her schedule. "First hour, Kakashi, math. Second hour, Kurenai, language arts. Third hour, Anko, computers. Fourth hour, Orochimaru, science. Fifth hour, Ebisu and Jiraiya, social studies. Sixth hour, Guy, P.E.," Amaya finished.

"Awesome, we have language arts and P.E. together," Tenten said.

"We have social studies and computers together!" Ino exclaimed. Something was wrong. Amaya could feel it. Ino was perkier than usual. That could only mean one thing…

"Ino," Amaya said.

"Huh?"

"What did you have for breakfast?"  
"Some muffins."

"You had coffee, didn't you?"  
"What makes you say that?" Ino said while jumping up and down.

"That's not important. Did you?"  
"Just a little bit…"

"How much was 'a little bit'?"

"Four cups," Ino said.

Amaya sweat dropped. "Well anyway," she changed the subject, "Why do we have two teachers for socaial studies?"  
"Ah," Tenten explained, "The dreaded pervert team! Ebisu was the only teacher at first, but Jiraiya needed a job so… yeah." Great, she had a team of super pervs as teachers. Fun.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to my class!" Ino ran off at top speed.

"Remember Amaya, most of the ninja you have met won't acknoledge you. Especially the Uchiha," with that, Tenten dissapeared to her class as well.

_I couldn't care less about Uchiha, but Naruto-san looks like he would acknoledge anyone…_

--●--

-Ring- -Ring-

"Am I late!" Amaya choked out as she ran in the room.

"Do not worry about it," a boy in green spandex (Ami: -cough- Lee -cough-) replied, "Kakashi-sensei is always late."

End.


End file.
